


All the comfort invested in my soul

by EscapingReality51



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon complaint, proposal prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Patrick has decided to propose to David but he needs to do some thinking - and talking - first.a.k.a Patrick talks to Stevie about proposing to David





	All the comfort invested in my soul

Ever since he bought them, there’s been a flutter in his stomach, a slight shake to his hands. 

He doesn’t know what will happen, how he will say it, what he will say, or even whether David will say yes but he wants to. Even thinking of the possibility makes him giddy and so unthinkably happy. When David is in the shop he almost doesn’t know what to do with himself; he stumbles over words and accidentally dropped a box of lip balms which garnered him a confused look from David. It’s not as if he is usually clumsy but his mind keeps going back to the box stashed in his backpack, the one currently resting against the wall in the back room of the shop, the one containing the four gold bands that mean so much more than the question they prompt. 

“I’m going to get a tea, you want anything?” David asks, hands resting on Patrick’s shoulders in that way that usually grounds him but now makes him so damned nervous. 

Patrick shakes his head. “I’m good, but thank you.” 

David kisses his cheek. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he says, and leaves. 

Patrick exhales, shakes his head at his own nerves. David loves him, Patrick knows that. He goes out to the backpack, opens the box and just looks at them for a little while, just taking it in. 

He’s going to propose.

The doorbell goes off and he quickly puts them back in their place before going out to help the customer.

-

The thought settles over time, an idea of when and how and what to say crystallises in his mind whenever he sits down to think about it. He knows he’ll have to bring some champagne, and he knows he wants to take David on that hike that he knows like the back of his hand and that to make David go he’ll have to promise him cheese. 

With each morning he becomes more certain in his resolve, with each kiss his nerves dissipate, replaced by sheer excitement at the prospect of showing David just how much he loves him.

He texts Stevie. 

David is out at a meeting with prospective clients and Patrick is just sitting in the shop, spending his time in between customers with a bubbly feeling in his chest. It feels right. It feels good. 

The doorbell rings and Stevie walks in with a coffee in each hand, her bag slung across her torso. She wordlessly makes her way to the counter and sets down the two disposable cups. 

“What’s up?” she asks. 

It was clear from the get-go that Stevie was an important person in David’s life. Apart from the small sting of seeing each other, there was no one Patrick knew who understood David like Stevie did. In part because they are so very similar while being so very different. Like they started with the same building blocks but grew in different directions. 

This feels like a step towards the final asking, the asking her.

Patrick takes a sip of his latte, trying to hide his nerves.

“Your text was pretty cryptic, is everything okay?” Stevie asks. 

“I… uh, I have something to show you,” Patrick says. He pops behind the counter and rummages in his bag, coming back to the counter with the rectangular black velvet box. 

“Did you have another fiancé you didn’t tell David about?” Stevie asks. 

Patrick lets out a nervous laugh. “No, of course not.” He slides it across the table.

She opens it, but the reaction isn’t exactly what Patrick expected. “I don’t get it,” she says. Her fingers run across the rings. “I mean they’re nice but David already has four silver ones… why would you give him -” and then she freezes, mouth falling open. “No.” 

Patrick nods. “I want to propose to David,” he says. 

She smiles, gives a little yelp of glee before coming around the counter and giving Patrick a hug. “This is amazing,” she says, standing in front of him with a huge grin on her face. “These rings are perfect, I love it.”

Patrick feels pride swell through him. “Thank you, I know he is so particular about jewelry so I figured I could get rings like the ones he already has…” 

“Did you get his size as well?” she asks. 

Patrick smirks. “I stole one of them for a day and headed past the jeweler in Elmdale, David thought he’d lost it but the next day I told him I found it under my couch.” 

Stevie grins. “Perfect,” she adds. 

“The reason I’m showing you this is I wanted to ask for your blessing,” Patrick says. 

Stevie’s smile falls slightly at this, surprise replacing it. “My blessing?” 

Patrick rubs a hand on his neck. “Yeah,” he says. “I know you’re so close and I know how much you mean to him, and I just wanted to ask in case you think it’s a terrible idea or -” 

“Patrick, David’s going to love this. He loves you,” she says. Her hands are intertwined on the counter and she is smiling up at him, eyes kind. “He’s going to say yes.” 

Patrick smiles. “I hope so. I hope he’ll want to marry me, too.” 

“He will.” 

“So does that mean I have it?” Patrick asks. 

Stevie grins. “Yes, you have my blessing.” She looks down at the rings again, smiling. “I’m glad he found you,” she says suddenly. 

Patrick’s nerves settle at this, settle at her approval and endorsement. “I’m glad he found you too,” he says in reply, and they share a smile. 

“So, when are you doing it?” she asks. 

“I don’t know,” Patrick says, leaning forward on the counter. “I have this hike that I want to take him on but I know he isn’t a huge fan of walking long distances.” 

Stevie snorts. “That’s an understatement. Will you do it soon?” 

Patrick shrugs. “No, I need more time to plan, to make sure it’s perfect.” 

Stevie smiles. “Good. I have something I need to do before you propose,” she says. 

Patrick lifts an eyebrow. “Something I need to wait for?”

She shakes her head. “No, you should just go for it when you want to, but if you could wait a week I’d appreciate it.” 

“Noted,” he says. 

She finishes her coffee and throws the cup in the trash. “I need to get back to the motel,” she says as she makes her way to the door. With her hand on the door she turns around. “This is good,” she says. 

“Yeah, I think it is.” Patrick adds. And then she’s off. 

-

He goes hiking, because that’s what he used to do when he needed to think, needed to process. 

The ground is solid beneath him, the trees still the light green colour of spring. Most importantly, it is quiet except for birds singing and the wind blowing through the leaves.. He walks up to his favourite spot, the small enclosure on an outbreak of rock and just sits there. 

He remembers the first time he was here after recently moving to Schitt’s Creek and needing a few hours out of Ray’s place and finding this trail almost by chance. He remembers coming here so frequently when he first met David, and he remembers all the thinking he had to do to get to where he is today. Best of all he remembers the day he decided he wanted to do something about it, that he wanted to ask David out even if he didn’t have the courage to do so. 

He stares out over the large expanse of forest in front of him, and it settles in his chest. Whether David knows it now or not, this small place with its large view got them to where they are today. 

The rings in his backpack now no longer make him nervous. Instead they are a symbol of how far he has come, how much he loves David, and he feels more sure about doing it than any point previous. Walking down to his car he knows exactly how he wants to do it. 

His phone goes off and David’s name flashes on his screen. 

“Hi,” Patrick says in answer. 

“Hi,” David replies. “I’m just thinking about dinner, want to eat together at the café?” 

“Sure, sounds good.” Patrick looks around, thinking. “I can meet you in about an hour?”

“Where are you?” David asks. 

“Running errands in Elmdale,” Patrick replies, glad to have a bag from the pharmacy in his car to show for it. “Meet you at the café at six?” 

“Yes. Any ideas on what you want to do on our day off?” David asks. 

Patrick stops walking, staring around at the trees and the light the flits through them. “Yeah, how do you feel about a picnic?”

“Will there be cheese?” David asks. 

Patrick chuckles. “I wouldn’t dare pack one without it.” 

“Good,” David says. “Right, a customer’s here, I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“See you soon,” Patrick says, and hangs up. 

Patrick walks back to his car with a spring in his step. Two days. Two days before the beginning of the rest of his life. He couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> I'm escapingreality51 on tumblr, come and say hi!


End file.
